Beef thyroid membrane adenylate cyclase activated with fluoride and then solubilized with Triton-N-101 shows activity at 120,000 daltons and a V equa 0.75 (i.e., little detergent binding). The V is the same as for the Gpp(NH)p preactivated enzyme which, however, has a larger molecular weight (160,000).